


Not My Idol

by JustTober



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTober/pseuds/JustTober
Summary: Me and Sayaka are on weird terms right now. Actually the worst kind of terms. I kinda did a thing in middle school to her and now she’s ruining my high school life.You know what’s the bad thing about it? I’m going to have to be her “assistant”. (Ironic I know)
Relationships: Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

"You disgust me you know that"

The slam of a textbook closing beside me.  
The shuffling of a chair against the floor.  
The unnecessary hit in the face with her book bag.  
Her blue hair swaying as she gives me one last disgusted glare as she walks through the door.

This was something I've dealt with the entirety of the new school year. Sayaka Maizono, the most popular girl in my new school. She has looks, friends, a fan club, and she's freaking famous. A girl with everything including a hatred for me.

For the particular reason she hates my guts, we must go back to middle school. Yes, we did go to the same school when we were younger but we were never talked that much. During the time she was just starting off as an idol, she would often dress up in her outfits and bring a toy microphone to class. She would burst into song randomly when the teacher was in her lesson. After dealing with her crap for months, I snapped one morning and grabbed her microphone, and threw it into the trash can. Even before I could turn my head, the sound of her cries echoed in my ears. Something I regret doing but I still haven't apologized for.

This leads me to where I am currently. An average-at-best student with no friends. I was a part of the soccer team till Sayaka pulled some strings and somehow got me kicked off. I don't know if it was really her but the coach basically told me that because of "outside pressure" I wasn't needed. I think that's a fairly good reason to think so. All my old teammates ignore me now which doesn't hurt me at all. Doesn't affect me in the slightest...(Dies inside slowly)

As I walk back to my locker, I felt like the world was moving and leaving me behind. The crowded hallway quickly turned into a barren wasteland of emptiness. The only things left were me and a few random people fumbling in their locker. Sheesh. I don't believe I have a bad aura like that of a villain from a manga. This must be the work of an enemy stand! No that’s true. If it was Komaru would’ve flamed me

Speaking of Komaru, I need to give her sports bag for Tennis. She's really good at athletic stuff and part of most clubs. We get along pretty well but she can be brutal at times. Since I actually care about her social life, I have totally isolated my self from her at school. She was mad when I first started doing it but I convinced her that I was only doing it for the survival of her image. I just need to wait outside her classroom and give it to her then I'm good for lunch.

After waiting for a few minutes, I see her walk out of her classroom. I speed walked to her position and shoved it in her hands. I tried to walk away but she grabbed my arm and turned around. She gave a sad smile and then a small hug and hurried off. Why does she have to be so nice sometimes?

YAY! My favorite time of the day, Lunch. It's not the food that makes me love it but it's the only time I get to enjoy other people's company. I mean where can you go to ignore me? To another table? I might sit alone most of the time but seeing other people talk and enjoy food makes me kinda happy but sad at the time. Seeing them enjoy their high school life with friends makes me jealous at points but I didn't know how much meaning my actions had back then in middle school. 

"All alone again Makoto? Perfect." 

Not expecting someone to talk, I jumped a bit. Looking to my side I see a familiar face, one that I didn't want to see again.

"Celeste, why are you sitting beside me? Don't you have friends to talk to? Or do you not care about your social life?"

"Don't be like that. Of course, I could've gone to another table but they can't handle my prestigious aura. They would've died just from seeing my grace but I don't want to have murder on my record."

Yep, she doesn't have any friends either. Celeste Ludenberg, a weird one I must say. We're not friends but I would say acquaintances with mutual placing in school standings. 

"Really? Is that so? Then why are you sitting beside me? Are you trying to kill me? If you are, you're doing a damn good job at doing so"

"But if you really think about it, Why should I give them the gift of me as their last memory before death? They don't deserve it. Makoto sometimes you can be harsh on yourself, so that's why I'm here. To bless you with my presence and cheer you up the best I can."

What was with that last line? But if I do think about it, she does kinda cheer me up. Knowing that even if I don't have many friends, I haven't lost my mind like this nutjob beside me makes me feel somewhat relieved.

"You know what Celeste? You do cheer me up and I'll thank you for that"

Hearing that, she gave a smile saying "of course I just said that. It's normal to be grateful to your savior."

Even though I know she's a nutjob and full of her self, something in me thinks that she means well even if it's presented in a weird way.

"Hey Makoto, there's something we need you to do after school. Could you meet me in the Student Council's office?"

I turn from Celeste and to the person speaking to me. Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the President of the council.

"Yeah sure thing President"

What could they possibly want with me? I hope I haven't pissed off the wrong person. Think Naegi think. Have you looked at someone wrong or something stupid like that? 

*************************************************  
After texting Komaru that I might be late getting home, I stood in front of the council's office. I went for the door handle and saw my hand shaking. I didn't want this happen but I understand why this would be happening. Ishimaru has made the Student Council into a real force to reckon with. He has ruled with a fist of justice over the school. I even believe they could challenge most political parties and win.

I finally walked inside.

"Ahh, you're finally here Makoto Naegi. Thank you for coming."

He gave a small bow. Even at his position, he still acts all friendly and polite. Some reason that makes me sick inside.

"If you would wait for one more moment, I would appreciate it"

He grabs his phone and sends a text

"I'm sorry for the wait, it's just that she's really busy and hard to get a hold of."

Wait...She? Busy? Hard to get hold of?

Kill. me. now. .....please. Screw writing a will. Komaru was going to get everything of mine anyway so what's the point?

"So did you finally find someone capable?"

I heard her voice. TURN. I saw her blue hair. RECOGNIZE. I sense her cheerful demeanor that I never get feel normally. DROP (my stomach did).

That cheerful demeanor didn't last long as she saw me and instantly gave a frown.

"I'm leaving"

Ishimaru panicked and called out 

"Please hear me out"

"5 minutes. Just 5 minutes."

"I know that you and Makoto have a little history together but he's the only one I can think of who can do it. Everyone else I know has clubs and outside responsibilities after school but Naegi here, he's completely free."

"I know that but even if it's true, I don't think my stomach can handle being around him longer than 10 seconds."

What is happening here? I've been completely silent, listening to their conversation that was about me.

"Uhhhh... Ishimaru what are you talking about?"

He looked at Sayaka for a bit and hesitated. He finally told me what they were referring to.

"You see Naegi, Sayaka's agency is wanting to have a surprise concert here at school for Tanabata. Which has been already been approved by the school but we need someone around her to help her with preparations and not let this thing get out."

"Help her out in what way?"

"In short terms, an assistant basically."

That's not what I asked but I don't feel like asking again.

"I guess I might be able to do-

"Great. Thank you so much Naegi"

Sayaka looked displeased but just wanted to end this conversation.

"Well, I must take my leave now. Thank you again, Makoto. See both of you again later."

He bowed and left the room.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A dead silence came over the room

"Uh-"

"Let me tell you something that's very important"

Sayaka walked in front of me and got real close. So close I backed into the wall. She grabbed my throat and squeezed it gently. I could feel her breath.

"I don't like this as much as you do but as the person I am, I have to make the best of the situation I'm in. Rather you're in that or not. Remember this. You are replaceable."

On this weird day, I have found myself the assistant of Sayaka Maizono. That seems ironic to me somehow, some reason.


	2. Even At Home,I’m Not Safe

The walk back from school is normally something I do alone but it's never made feel lonely. I'm not a lonely person at all but this time it's somehow different. It's difficult to explain it but I'll try. Knowing that tomorrow I have to slave myself to that bitc-*cough*.Let me try that again. Knowing that I have to become the "assistant" of Miss Maizono has made the trip even more dreadful than usual.

I'm finally in front of my house. The only place I feel safe. Well only half the time when Komaru gets bored then it gets scary

"I'm home"

"Makoto could you please tell Komaru to get down here?"

"Yeah let me put up my bag first" 

I start heading up the stairs to my room when I started hearing weird noises coming from Komaru's room. I pressed my ear against her door. All I could hear is a buckle of laughter that I know doesn't belong to my sister. I tried listening to a bit longer but my phone dropped out of my bag.

"Crap"

I picked it up and ran to my room. She definitely heard that. She DEFINITELY heard that. I put my bag down on my bed and relaxed for a bit. I finally got out and knocked on her door.

"Hey Komaru Mom needs you"

I heard footsteps coming to the door and unlocking it. She opened it and I saw where the laughter was coming from. Maybe not laughing but snorting is a better word.

"Hey there Toko I didn't know you were here"

I gave a fake smile to her direction. Toko Fukawa, the President of the literature club and up-and-coming author. I don't enjoy her company but I have to be nice since Komaru is her friend. It looks like they were doing homework together.

Hearing my half-assed attempt at small talk, she gave an unimpressed stare. Going back straight to her book, I realized Komaru was still there, holding back her laughter. She finally went down the stairs when I hear Toko say something to me.

"Why are you still here you pig? I know you were listening to us you pervert. I guess the rumors of you were true"

Rumors?

"Toko you don't have to be so harsh you know that right." I gave a forced chuckle

"Whatever pig"

You know I wasn't going to do this but I've had enough of this crap today.

"What's your problem? Why do you have to act like a stuck-up bitch around me? Let me guess is it that time of the month?"

She was definitely not expecting that. Her disgusted face turned into a shocked expression. Her face lit up like a tomato, blushing so hard.

"I-Idiot how-how dare yo-you!"

She threw a book at me but I didn't feel it hit as my senses were too overwhelmed with joy from releasing my frustration.

Now it's a bit later and I'm trying to do my homework myself but I can't get what happened today out of my head. I started just tapping my notebook with my pencil out of boredom until my phone started ringing.

"UNKNOWN CALLER"

Who could be this be? I look at my phone ring for a bit and finally cave in to answer. I gulped before saying

“Hello Makoto Naegi here”

“Anyway, Makoto I forgot to tell you some things that I was supposed to back at school...”

“Wait, one moment. Is this Sayaka?”

“Well, who else could it be dumbass? Do you have a piece of paper around you right now?”

“Yeah. What for?”

“I need you to write down my schedule for this week down right now.”

“Sayaka I don’t really feel like this right now. I have to do my home-“

She cut me off and started calling out every last detail of what she wanted to write down. I blanked for second until I fumbled and went to a new page. After about 25 minutes, my fingers were cramping.

“....That’s about it. I hope you got all of it. Well, it’s getting late now.”

I drop my pencil on my desk and looked at the time on my phone. It’s 2 in the morning! No shit it’s late. I guess I lost the time while slaving away. 

“Hey, Sayaka I just realized something. How did you get my phone number?”

“Do you really want to know? Sometimes they say ignorance is bliss. Actually, let me tell you this Makoto. Just be happy that you have a girls number now that isn’t blood-related.”

By the tone of her voice alone, I felt a smugness coming off of her that shadowed over me.

“And one more thing”

Dear god what is this one more thing which I know isn’t going to be the last thing.

“You’re still disgusting to me in every regard.”

She finally hung up. 

My head feels heavy. Maybe I should get some rest. that's the last thing I remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to get this out for you guys. Thanks for reading!


End file.
